A VERY Unexpected Visit
by Skylark2
Summary: What happens when Sabriel and BE-A-TLE get together to write a response to EM Walters' challenge? This wacky fic! The guys of In A Heartbeat come to "talk" to us, resulting in-you guessed it- COMPLETE AND UTTER CHAOS!


Hey all, Sabriel here. Me and BE-A-TLE got together and made this wacky little ficcie…..it's kinda sorta a teaser for a fic she's writing and one we're writing together. Any Tyler and Hank lovers may want to beware. Anyway, hope y'all like it!!! Oh yeah, it's a response to Em Walters challenge.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own In A Heartbeat. I would make a sarcastic comment but I haven't the time…..

****

A VERY Unexpected Visit

By BE-A-TLE and Sabriel

"Oh you're brilliant!" BE-A-TLE shouted as Sabriel told her her newest idea. The two girls exchanged grins. A heavy knock on the door wrenched their attention away from their story.

"I'll get it." BE-A-TLE stood and walked quickly to the door. Sabriel grinned as she began typing up her newest idea. 

Reaching the door, BE-A-TLE yanked it open. Her startled yelp made Sabriel look up. BE-A-TLE was backing into the room, three very familiar people following her in.

"Y-You're…"Sabriel began.

"Hank, Tyler, and Jamie." Tyler Connell crossed his arms as he spoke.

Sabriel stood up so fast the chair she was sitting in toppled over. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, joining BE-A-TLE, who stood in the middle of the room staring slack-jawed at the three.

"Christmas came a little late." BE-A-TLE joked weakly. Sabriel grinned slightly at the bad joke.

"We're sick of you fanfiction writers." Hank Beecham said.

"But your…." 

"Shut up, BE-A-TLE!" Sabriel hissed, elbowing her in the side.

"OW!" BE-A-TLE yelped in pain. "You're being awfully quiet." she mentioned to Jamie.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to live through this story." Jamie Waite spat.

"Don't give anything away!" Sabriel yelped.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Hank demanded.

"I guess not." BE-A-TLE said uneasily.

"YOU write these hellish stories, WE have to live them out!" Jamie hissed.

"But how? I mean, you're not real people…" Sabriel wanted to kick herself for that one.

"We're standing right in front of you, aren't we?" Tyler demanded.

"Oh wait, I get it!" BE-A-TLE exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Sabriel asked. "Do tell."

"Well, since we see them as fictional characters, there must be an alternate universe where these characters are real, and therefore, what we write, they must live out." She took a breath.

"Wow, give the girl a prize!" Hank said sarcastically.

"Oh!" Sabriel's eyes widened. "So when you get beat up, you really get beat up!"

"Yes!" Jamie replied angrily. "And you!" he said, pointing to BE-A-TLE.

"But…but….I haven't even posted yet!" she squeaked.

"Just because you don't post doesn't mean we don't have to live it out!" Tyler snapped.

"Oh no……." Sabriel breathed, glancing at Jamie.

"Why did you do it?" Jamie demanded, glaring at her.

"I didn't know!" BE-A-TLE began to panic. 

"Oh leave her alone, it's a good story." Sabriel butted in.

"I..don't know if I like it though." BE-A-TLE replied.

"Good." Jamie growled. "I mean, you…." He trailed off.

"Um, hello, we're here for a reason?" Hank said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry." Sabriel muttered.

"We want you to stop. Now." Jamie said.

"No can do, sorry." Sabriel replied. Tyler, sensing BE-A-TLE was more shaken, turned his attentions toward her.

"W-What?" Tyler took a step forward in reply. She, in turn, took a step back. This continued until BE-A-TLE backed into a wall. "Uh oh…"

Sabriel's temper was rising. She marched over to Tyler and grabbed his sleeve. "Okay, cut it out." she growled. BE-A-TLE seemed to regain her senses and glared at Tyler. Sabriel took a deep breath.

"Okay. So you're upset because we're beating you up in our fics." she said.

"Basically. I mean, come on. In all of your fics SOMEONE gets beat up. Heck, hers," he said, glancing at BE-A-TLE, "Jamie got k.." 

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sabriel howled. BE-A-TLE shot Tyler an icy glare. "Watch it, Superboy." she warned. Sabriel giggled.

"Good one! Anyway, I'd be nice if I were you, Tyler. After all, I really don't think too many people would be that upset if we-ah-threw you off a cliff or something, if you get my drift.." Sabriel said smoothly. Tyler's eyes bulged.

"Why you little…" BE-A-TLE's icy glance silenced him quickly. Hank glared at the two girls. 

"Listen, we didn't come here to get in a verbal wrestling match. Just write a NICE stor for once, will you?" he asked. Sabriel snorted.

"Cut the nice approach, Hank. We are _so_ not falling for it." she said. BE-A-TLE nodded her agreement. Hank joined Tyler in looking ready to wring their necks.

"Why do you feel the need to put us into EVERY SINGLE BAD SITUATION POSSIBLE?!" Hank yelled. BE-A-TLE grinned.

"Well, Jamie 'cause we love him," she glanced at Jamie, whose face was rapidly reddening, "and you two 'cause we don't LIKE you." 

BE-A-TLE had to run for cover as Tyler and Hank lunged after her, yelling death threats. 

"A verbal wrestling match no more." Sabriel muttered. She and Jamie watched as they chased her all over the room, leaping chairs. 

"So," Sabriel asked Jamie, "why aren't you out there trying to kill her?" Jamie pondered this.

"Well, I should. She _did_ k…" Sabriel clamped her hand over his mouth.

"You idiot! Do you want to give it all away?!" she hissed. Jamie glared at her. 

"No, I want you to quit writing these stories!" he yelled.

"Have you ever heard of something called FREEDOM OF THE PRESS!" Sabriel shouted. Jamie's eyes could have shot daggers. 

"YES, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" he screamed. Sabriel stepped back a couple of inches, searching her mind for a comeback. As if my magic, BE-A-TLE popped up beside her. 

"Well, we could have done much worse." she reasoned. Hank appeared behind her. 

"Oh yeah? What HAVEN'T you done to us?" he yelled. BE-A-TLE grinned wickedly.

"Well, we haven't dressed you in drag and made you do the hula!" she cried. 

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Sabriel giggled. The three boys blanched.

"Here's another-we haven't dressed you up like the village people and made you sing YMCA!" she cried. Sabriel laughed. 

"Terrific! Jamie, you can be the Indian! Jamie turned pale. BE-A-TLE started humming YMCA when she was suddenly cut off with a yelp of surprise. 

"We need to have a little talk." Hank growled as he flipped her over his shoulder and bolted outside. Tyler and Jamie stepped in front of Sabriel before she could follow. 

"What's he doing to her?!" Sabriel demanded.

"How should we know? Do we look psychic to you?" Tyler snorted.

"No, but that CANbe arranged." Sabriel grinned. A sudden cry of pain sliced the air and BE-A-TLE darted into the room. With a frantic look at Sabriel, she dove behind the closest chair. Hank limped in moments later. He didn't speak, just looked at Tyler and Jamie with a pained expression. 

"You didn't!" Sabriel gasped, looking at BE-A-TLE. 

"It was an accident!" she protested. "I was just trying to get him to put me down! I kicked out….and well, connected. Sorry Hank." Tyler glared at her.

"You're a sick little girl." BE-A-TLE stood up, fire dancing in her eyes. "What did you call me?" Her voice was dangerous.

"Oh boy, here we go." Sabriel muttered.

"A sick little girl!" Tyler yelled defiantly, sensing she took more offense to the little girl remark than anything else.

"Are you referring to my height?" BE-A-TLE asked through clenched teeth.

"You wish." 

"Oh, he didn't!" Sabriel gasped. BE-A-TLE lunged forward and tackled the football player to the ground. 

"A little violent isn't she?" Jamie asked, watching as BE-A-TLE sat on Tyler's chest and smacked him around. Sabriel smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"You mean it gets worse?" Hank whimpered. After hearing Tyler cry out pitifully

a few times, Jamie reached down and pulled BE-A-TLE off his friend. Sabriel looked at the teen.

"And you call yourself a man. You just got the crap beat out of you by a girl." she said, disgusted. BE-A-TLE smirked.

"Well, no one calls me 'little girl' and gets away with it." Sabriel nodded. 

"That was your first mistake." BE-A-TLE smiled suddenly. She cupped her hands and whispered something in Sabriel's ear. Sabriel grinned. Hank looked between the two. BE-A-TLE pushed a strand of her shoulder-length dark blond hair behind her ear, smiling. Sabriel's hazel eyes lit up and she whispered something back to BE-A-TLE.

"What's with the secrets?" Tyler demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sabriel smirked. Tyler sighed and rubbed the forming bruise on his cheek.

"You may look little and helpless, but geez!" Tyler said glaring at BE-A-TLE. She lowered her eyes.

"Sorry about that." 

"No, you're not." Tyler snapped. 

"You're right, I'm not." Suddenly, BE-A-TLE smiled again and whispered something in Sabriel's ear. She grinned.

"Oh, you're evil!" Sabriel grinned.

"I know it." 

"What?" Jamie asked uneasily as the two looked at him. 

"Oh, nothing…." BE-A-TLE said. Sabriel started edging toward the computer.

Jamie quickly decided that whatever they were up to, he did NOT want to be a part of it. 

"Uhhh, we gotta go now, so see ya later…." Jamie fled out the door. Tyler and Hank quickly followed. 

Sabriel frowned. "Darn. We didn't get to try out your idea!" BE-A-TLE grinned wickedly. 

"Maybe we still can." She sat down at the computer and typed: _And then Hank doubled over with a horrible stomach pain._

A pained screech, obviously from Hank, sliced the air. Both girls tried to stifle their giggles. Sabriel leaned over the keyboard and typed: _And then all three got the hiccups!_

The two listened closely. Down the street they could hear a chorus of faint hiccups. Both doubled over laughing. Sabriel ran out on the sidewalk. 

"HEY GUYS! WE GOTTA DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME!" she yelled. Her only reply was the faint sound of hiccups.

Well, we hope you liked it! Any typos are Sabriel's, as she typed the fic. Also, this was JUST FOR FUN! Don't flame us, please! We already know we are thoroughly evil, so you don't need to tell us. Please review! 

Sabriel and BE-A-TLE, Partners In Crime (hehe)


End file.
